Runescape: An Old Ring
by Oryxace
Summary: The tragic tale of Oryxace, a warrior fighting to defend his lover and child as an evil empire sweeps across the land of Gielinor, in this epic tale of love, war, and the pursuit of peace.
1. Part 1

My name is Oryxace, my tale is a long and tragic one, I have an old domineer, I have scars from ancient wars, and I've lost all my loved ones 3 times over. I don't talk about my past, it's too tragic, but every now and then, something comes out, most often in a bar after a long day serving my clan. This tale is one such episode, after a long day fighting in the god wars for my clan's interests in restoring peace…

The sky was black with storm clouds the rain came down hard, thunder crashed in the background lightning cut a tree in front of in half the rain never let any fire begin. I pulled my cloak, adorned in the blue and white emblems of my clan, close, the wind was brutal, but I could see Lumbridge in the distance. It seemed like not long ago it had been a battlefield for two gods seeking the power of Guthix, but ultimately the battle did end, and the process of rebuilding began.

As I entered the town, 2 guards sitting on a battlement eyed me with suspicion, I was not a threat to Lumbridge, but everyone was wary in these hard times. I entered the local tavern, everyone inside seemed to be having a jolly time despite the harsh weather, and raging war. I sat on one of the bar stools, the bartender sized me up before coming over to offer me a drink.

"What can I get for ye today, sir?" He said wiping down the bar's surface.  
"I'll have a bottle of Karamjan rum." I answer unstrapping my sword and shield, letting them rest next to my stool.  
"Laddy, I'm sorry but the import of Karamjan rum is strictly prohibited by the Misthalin trade embargos." The bartender replied.  
"Well, I'm sure a savvy bartender like yourself keeps a bottle around for your more… questionable patrons." I say glancing around the bar.  
"Ye may be right laddy, but there's no way you can afford it on a Sergeant's salary, even if ye are from the Loyal Elite." The bartender says preparing to attend to a wealthy looking customer.

I pull a pouch of coins out from my rucksack, and put it on the bar.

"I may be a Sergeant, but I have other occupations as well."  
The bartender quickly puts the pouch in his trouser pocket, "One bottle of Karamjan rum coming right up."

As the bartender goes to fetch the bottle of rum, I slip off my gloves my hands are gnarled and worked. As I look at them I notice I'm wearing my old wedding ring, _must've been a hard morning_, I think to myself as I slip the ring off. Usually I wear a ring of life in case something bad happens, but I keep it right next to my old wedding ring.

"Well, well he's a married man too!" The bartender says putting the bottle of rum in front of me with a glass.  
"I'm not married… anymore…" I say hesitantly.  
"There's a story here, a' can feel it, an' as a barkeep it's my job to gossip with the drunkards!"  
"It's not a tale for this night the atmosphere here is too… jolly…" I say pouring myself a glass of rum.  
"The atmosphere here is always ready for a good tale or' two, whether they be dark, or' merry." The bartender replies pulling up a chair.

The rest of the bar quiets down in anticipation of my tale

"Well if you must know…"

The day was sunny, the light glinted off her armour, in the light she looked like an angel wielding twin scimitars. I cut down an enemy down before he could touch the divine angel dancing before me, the battle was nearly won, the Black Knights of Corbinith were falling back. I slam my shield into a nearby foe, knocking him off his footing then I plunge my sword into the gap in his armour.

"Almost done." Elora said sheathing her swords.  
"I just finished." I say sheathing my own sword.

I take a moment to remove my helmet, the battle was long, and my face was streaked with sweat, I probably smelled pretty bad. Elora grabbed the top of my breast plate and pulled my face close to hers, my face was probably bright red, her's wore a look of anger. She smelled good, and despite the long battle her long black hair seemed to shine,

"What's the big idea, oogling me in the middle of a fight?" She says her voice angry.  
"Tis hard not to stare at an angel manifest in mortal flesh." I answer, trying not to blush even harder.

Her look softened slightly then she broke into a laugh,

"You always seem to know just what to say to women, Ory." She said pushing me back.  
"I try to be honest in all matters, including matters of the heart, you are beautiful in white."

This time it was Elora's turn to blush, she got an embarrassed look on her face,

"Yeah well just remember, I'm in a relationship." She says turning back towards Falador.

I let out a sigh, it had been about 10 years since I left home, I was 28 now, and in the decade since I had set out I had seen battle after bloody battle. It was rare to see females among the ranks of a warring force, most of the time when they were in that warring force they were too muscled for their own good. Elora was not over muscled she had a lean build, and was small compared to me, her hair was long and black, her eyes were sky blue, her beauty was memorizing. I started walking back toward Falador, the black knights of Corbinith would be back, but for now Falador was safe.

I unstrapped my armour, and placed it carefully on the table, the armour was Mithril, it was strong, but there was stronger. With every battle more and more dents appeared on it, especially my shield, my sword was in desperate need of replacing, if I had the gold I'd replace it with an Adamant one. I left my sword strapped to my belt. As I exited my room in the guest wing of the White Knight's HQ, I noticed Elora arguing with another white knight. The other knight walked away, leaving Elora looking very flustered, I approached her.

"Are you alright?" I ask.  
"I'm fine, typical of the white knights to recruit the only Karamjan who's not mellow as a Banana."  
I stifle a laugh, "Well at least he's good with a sword."  
"Do you think this is a joke!?" Elora yells tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Elora, you need to calm down, it's not worth–"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She yells bursting into tears.  
"Elora I don't know what's going on between you two." I say pointing toward the stairs, "But getting angry only increases your chance at slipping up on the battlefield."  
"So what if it does!" Elora says through sobs.  
"When something is wrong with a person in my squad I want to do everything on my power to see it resolved." I answer in a serious tone of voice.  
"We've… we've been having fights." Elora says tears rolling down her face.  
"Physical, or verbal?" I ask.  
"A little bit of both…" She answers.  
"Then why do are you still in a relationship? At least that's what I'm assuming this is."  
"It is, I stay with him because… because…" Elora replies putting her hands to her face to sob even harder.  
"Why do the most beautiful girls always go for the people who'll cause them the most pain." I say.  
"You're a good guy, Oryx, I wish my father had been someone like you…" She says putting her arms around me, "How long have we been fighting in this war, Ory?"  
"It's been about 2 years since Corbinith launched an all out assault on Asgarnia, We were assigned to the same squad at the time when Asgarnia started hiring mercenaries to support the White Knights." I reply.  
"Has it already been 2 years?"  
"Yes, for 2 years I've been fighting alongside a mortal angel."  
"Wanna go get something to drink" She asks pulling away from me.  
"I've been trying to ask you the same question for 2 years."

We walk to the tavern in silence, when we enter the Karamjan guy Elora had been arguing with stands from his drink. Elora walks up to him, slaps him, then walks away, while the patrons of the bar react with a chorus 'oooooh'. She grabs my arm and pulls me to the bar,

"Two Asgarnian ales please." She says to the bartender.  
"You didn't even ask me what I wanted." I say.  
"Asgarnian ale's the only thing worth drinking in Falador, everything else is crap compared to it."  
"I'll take your word for it."

Our drinks arrive not long after, and we talk about the war, for hours we drink, and dance, then late in the evening, we get kicked out. Elora leads me back to her room, drunk as I am I don't really complain, next thing I know the sun is shining through the window. I'm laying in Elora's bed, naked, based on the immediate sensory information I can pretty much piece together what happened last night. I try to sit up but my head nearly explodes, and I lay back down, Elora begins to stir, I decide that I don't want to be here when she wakes up. Painfully I manage to stand and get my clothes back on, as I open the door, Elora yells something to me in an angry tone,

"GET OUT!"

Awkwardly I step out of her room, and quickly make my way out of the White Knight's HQ, _this is why I shouldn't drink_, I think to myself as I walk down the road. Something clanks against my boot, I lean to pick it up only to realize it's a sword made out of Adamant, _a night of heavy drinking, and then I find this?_, I think, _What is up with this world?_ Later that day I'm ordered to a strategic situation meeting, head still pounding, I sit down in one of the only seats not taken. A few minutes later Elora sits in the seat next to me, she looks angry and hungover, a bad combination.

"New sword?" She says rubbing her forehead.  
"yes actually, found it on the ground just before coming here, its Adamant." I reply unsheathing it a little to show it's greenish hue.  
"Would you two lovebirds please quiet down?" Sir Amik says staring at us.

Both of us blush, and look away from each other,

"Well then, moving on, after 2 years of bloody conflict we are successfully pushing Corbinith's armies back from Asgarnian territory, hopefully they will consider our offer for a truce once they see we have a superior fighting force."  
"Or they'll fight to the last man, and drag this out another couple of years." Sir Straus, says in a depressing tone.  
"Or we could lead a raid into the heart of Corbinith's operations." Sir Tiffy counters.

A chorus of 'aye' followed.

"A campaign of that magnitude would equate to genocide, and the reputation of the kingdom of Asgarnia cannot be sullied by such an act." Sir Amik said gesturing the banner behind him.  
"We don't have many options left, Amik, every day you cling to your ideals more good men die horrible deaths, best to end the slaughter now, and destroy the Zamorakians!" Sir Tiffy yells rising from his chair.  
"I've never seen Sir Tiffy this angry before." I whisper to the knight next to me.  
"His grandson was killed in battle yesterday, he didn't even have time to grieve before the meeting today." He replies.  
"Sir Tiffy perhaps the loss of your grandson as caused you to become emotionally unstable, perhaps we should let the issue rest for now." Sir Amik said, walking over to Sir Tiffy, and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"You think this is because of the loss of my grandson!? What of the will of Saradomin, The Zamorakians have been a stain on Gielinor for too long, we should destroy them now, while they're disorganized!"

Just has the tension in the room began boiling over, the door the massive chamber crashed open, and a man in black armour, with gold accents entered. His helmet was under his arm, and his face was stern, a scar ran down the left side of his face, he had an eye patch over his right eye, his hair was long and grey pulled back into a ponytail. His eye was the most violent shade of red I had ever seen, it darted around the room assessing everyone's strength as though he was trying to decide whether or not he could win in a fight. When he was done sizing us all up he spoke, his voice was low, and commanded the atmosphere of the room, all eyes stared at him.

"I am Nax, second commanding officer of the Black Knights of Corbinith." He said commanding the attention of everyone in the room, "The nation of Corbinith would like to negotiate a treaty to end this petty war, and bring peace back to the greater continent of Gielinoria."  
"YOU LIE!" Sir Tiffy yelled drawing his sword.

Several knights grabbed him and restrained him, he yelled curses and struggled as they pulled him out a door to the side of the chamber.

"I apologize for my comrades… outburst, we of the White Knights, no, we of Asgarnia would like to negotiate a lasting peace as well."

Several hours later a peace treaty was signed between the head of the Corbinith high counsel, and the King of Asgarnia.

"Before ye go any further," The bartender says holding up one hand, "Didn't the great Corbinith Asgarnia war occur over 600 years ago?"  
"758 years to be precise." I answer sipping the rum in my glass.  
"If that's the case, then how old are ye' laddy?"  
"Never really thought about it before, I was 28 back then, so I should be about… 786 years old."  
"What's your secret?" One of the listening patrons asks, laughing a drunk laugh.  
"Experimental magic, resulting in a, then soon to be forbidden, magiks book." I answer.  
"Wait a minute there laddy, what did ye say yer name was?" The bartender asks, hand ducking behind the counter.  
"Oryxace." I answer taking a swig of rum.

Every patron in the bar draws their weapons simultaneously, and points them at me, I continuing drinking my rum.

"Laddy are you sure you want to use that name here?" The bartender asks holding a dagger to my throat.  
"I will use it because it is my name."  
"Then you're not him?" one of the patrons asks.

I put the bottle of rum down, and stand, the crowd keeps their weapons levelled at my throat and chest, I turn around then begin channeling the power of the gods. In a voice that would make a greater demon wet itself I answer,

"I am Oryxace, Sergeant of the Loyal Elite, Last leader of the Reapers, and the Archers, I have fought and killed gods, travelled dimensions, and gained the knowledge beyond the likes of which your puny minds can handle." I allow myself to levitate slightly and put off a wave of power.

The patrons around me pass out, the ones further back, begin slowly backing away body quivering with fear. The bartender hides behind bar, I use my power to seal the door, Then I let my power die down to normal levels, then sit back down to enjoy my rum.

"Now that that has been cleared up, I believe I was telling a story."

Three months after the signing of the Asgarnian treaty, The mercenaries hired by the White Knights to supplement their force, were told to vacate the White Knight's HQ. I hadn't brought much with me when I was hired by the White Knights, as a travelling warrior, I had to carry everything, with my armour it was best to travel light. I strapped my sword to my belt, and holstered my shield on my back, the only objects of any real value to me was the dagger I had taken from my father when I started my adventure, and the Ruby amulet given to me by Roddeck. I shouldered my pack, and began moving towards the door, someone blocked my path, it was Elora, her eyes were red from crying, she slapped me, unsure of why she was angry, I rubbed my cheek.

"Is this about the night before the strategic situation meeting?" I ask in a calm voice.  
"Yes, yes it is." She says holding back tears.  
"Alright, I don't what there is to be angry about, we were drunk, and not in control of our–"  
"I'm pregnant." She cuts me off.

Stunned into silence, by the revolation, I drop my pack, and stare at her.

"It means an automatic discharge from service with the White Knights." She says beginning to cry again.  
"Why are you being discharged? You'll recover back to full strength." I reply still trying to grasp the situation.  
"The White Knights are run by an extremely conservative old man who believes that a women with children shouldn't be fighting, because they have too much to lose." Elora says tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Well, you can kinda see his point, children would be hit hard if they–"  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU AGREE WITH HIM!" Elora yells sobbing.  
"Perhaps we should take this to a place more private than the White Knight's HQ." I say noticing a people staring at us.

Elora leads the way to a house on the outskirts of Falador, the inside is dusty and unmaintained the windows are fogged over with grime. She sits down on a chair in the kitchen, I set my bag down and sit on the chair opposite to hers, I set my sword and shield down on the floor next to the table.

"Elora I'm sorry." I say after a long moment.  
"It's not your fault Oryx we were drunk it's just going to ruin my career in the White Knights." Elora says putting her head down on the table.  
"What'll your family say about this?"  
"I ran away from home years ago, I haven't spoken to my parents in at least 15 years, they don't care about this, how about you?" Elora asked looking up from the table.  
"I haven't spoken to my parents in a decade." I answer remembering the day I ran away, "They wanted me to be a farmer, but I wanted to go adventuring, and see the world, so I ran away with my father's old dagger."  
"So we're in the same boat uh?"  
"Seems that way."

Elora cracks a smile, then bursts into laughter,

"What's so funny?" I ask.  
"Nothing, nothing at all, I just never thought I'd meet someone like you in my lifetime."  
"Tradition dictates that we have to get married now." I say, trying not to sound excited, "But I'm assuming you don't care about tradition, do you?"  
"Damn straight." She answers.  
"Well then do you want to buy this house, and live here in Falador?" I say looking around the house.  
"I already own this house it was where I lived for about 5 years before I joined the White Knights." Elora replies.  
"So we live here, and raise the baby, then what?"  
"I have one condition." Elora says holding up her right index finger.  
"And what would that be?" I ask.  
"You join the White Knights militia division."  
"I think I can manage that." I answer putting my hand over hers on the table.

The next few months aren't the easiest, but certainly not as hard as fighting Corbinith Marines, I pass the White Knight's tests with ease. After completing my basic training I return to find a strange man doing housework, I assume Elora hired him. I walk into the common room to find Elora polishing her scimitars while sipping a cup of tea.

"Better be careful with those things." I say setting my pack down on the table.  
"I need to keep them in good condition, and it gives me something to do." She answers setting the sword down.  
"Alright whatever, I'm assuming you hired the person cleaning the dishes."  
"The midwife says I shouldn't be doing much, so I got someone to help out, and grow crops." Elora answers sheathing the sword in its scabbard.  
"How much longer?" I ask sitting in the chair opposite hers.  
"The midwife says maybe another 2 or 3 months."  
"Wonderful." I say still rather bewildered by the thought of becoming a father.  
Elora's eye narrow she puts her hand on the top of my head, "Why is your hair short?"  
"The White Knights shaved my head after I started basic training, I'm not that happy about it either."  
"Whatever, so where's your first post?" She asks putting her hand on her stomach.  
"They're going to assign me after you give birth." I answer.  
"Makes sense." She says sipping her tea, "What're you gonna be doing until then?"  
"They've given me the next few months off to be with you."  
"Well that's nice, guess they didn't know I can handle myself."  
"It's run by a conservative old man." I say grinning.

The next few months past uneventfully, the days were short but peaceful, the de-militarization of Asgarnia began. I decided to get a wolf pup to help keep our little slice of heaven safe, named him Timber, then I set about trying to fix up the place. I built a fence around the whole of our property, and began working the land with the help of our assistant Edward. After a week of work the property was looking much better, and we would be able to plant crops easier in the spring. The midwife began visiting on a daily basis to check on Elora, as the day fast approached I began to wonder if I'd make a good father.

The day was cold and a blizzard was about to hit when Elora began experience contractions, The midwife rushed over form the center of the city, and the next 8 hours were filled with waiting and praying. On the eve of December 1st, our child was born, he was a small child, but the midwife said he was healthy, the blizzard raged for 2 more hours. We named the child Sauren, Elora's suggestion I just though it sounded cool, I got to spend the next 2 months with them before I was deployed to an Asgarnian base on Karamja.

"Did ye marry her before you left?" The bartender asks warily approaching.  
"No, but I had a goldsmith fashion me rings while I was on Karamja, and I developed a taste for Karamjan rum." I answer tapping the half empty bottle.  
"Did something happen to her before ye could propose?"  
"Allow me to continue."

I had been stationed in Karamja for 6 months when an urgent letter arrived from Falador, Corbinith had violated the treaty and was rapidly advancing into Asgarnian territory. It was predicted that they were nearing a position where they could threaten Falador, and establish a new order of power in Gielinoria. After fully reading the letter, I requested to be transferred to Falador to assist in preparing defences, when my commanding officer refused, I deserted my post.

I hitched a ride aboard a merchant vessel bringing banana's to Port Sarim, from there I hiked to Falador over a period of 5 days. When I neared Falador I could see smoke rising from it, I ran the rest of the way to Falador, as I entered the city I could see injured knights and civilians fleeing through the south gate. I didn't see Elora, I kept running, as I approached the house I saw smoke rising from the windows. As I ran into the house I found Elora unconscious and bleeding on the floor, Our wolf lay dead next to her, I hastily bandaged her wound, then went to find Sauren. I found Edward unconscious on the floor near Sauren's room, I stepped over his body and busted down the door to Sauren's room, I found a Corbinithian soldier holding my son. The soldier looked at me with eyes of horror, later I would come to realize that he regretted his actions that day, but at that moment I dug a blade into stomach, while at the sametime taking Sauren from his arms.

I kicked Edward to consciousness then pulled him to his feet to help get Elora out, somehow, by some miracle we managed to get out of the flaming building just before it collapsed. Elora was hurt bad, and Edward had a concussion, but we had no choice but to run from the city, a group of knights helped us as we neared the southern gate. Elora regained consciousness 3 hours after leaving Falador, we were in a military convoy heading to Port Sarim.

"Oryx… is Sauren safe?" She asks in a weak voice.  
"He's safe, but you're not out of the woods yet, the wound to your side is…"  
"Fatal?" She suggests.  
"I won't let it be." I say tears streaming down my cheeks, "I won't let you die, I promise."

After 3 days of nonstop travel the convoy arrived at Port Sarim, the Asgarnia navy had docked several ships to help with the evacuation. Elora and me were put on the first one due to the nature of Elora's injuries, the ship was headed for Lumbridge in Misthalin. The journey would take 2 weeks, in that time Elora's condition went from bad to worse, finally it got so bad that the doctor said only magic could heal it. As the ship passed the Wizard's tower, me, Elora, Sauren, and one of the soldiers from the ship took a lifeboat to the island of the tower. The wizards were able to heal Elora, and teleport us back to the ship, I don't I've ever cried more than I did that night, the ship anchored in Misthalin a few days later.

Misthalin formally declared war on Corbinith, with the support of the kingdom of Kandarin, the Empire of Al Kharid, and the Republic of Crandor.


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

A single tear rolled down my cheek, the other patrons of the tavern seemed to be less frightened than they had been a minute ago. I poured myself another glass of rum, most of them had sheathed their weapons, others were just regaining consciousness.

"So ye saved yer wife's life, what happened next?"

Misthalin had no way of properly docking ships has large as the Asgarnian fleet, so they anchored just off the shore. Horses and Wagons were brought to assist the refugees from Asgarnia, Elora was still very weak after her recovery, Sauren slept peacefully. We disembarked, looking at the aid workers I just barely recognized some of them, everyone had changed in the decade since I had left home. As my eyes scanned the crowd I saw my younger brother helping load supplies onto wagons, I looked in the opposite direction. My family wouldn't want to see me, my father had made it very clear that he would treat me like a trespasser if I tried.

"Ory…" Elora said leaning on me for support.  
"Yes?" I answer sounding harsher than I meant to.  
"Your family lives in Lumbridge right?"  
"Yes."  
"We should go to them, it would be better than sleeping in a refugee tent." She said gesturing to Sauren.  
"My father told never to come back a decade ago when I left, I'm not going back now." I say feeling the anger and sadness of that day return.  
"It's alright if you want to come home now." A voice says from behind us.

I freeze.

"Oryx what happened eleven years ago has no bearing on what is happening now." The voice says moving closer to us.

Elora turns to look, I continue to look forward seething with rage.

"Father." I finally say after a long tense moment.  
I turn to look at him, tears rolling down my cheeks "It's been so long."  
"Welcome home." He replies tears welling up in his eyes.

The house of which I had grown up in, situated in east Lumbridge, remained largely the same as when I had left. The only difference was that fewer rooms were occupied now, since most of my siblings had grown up and left. As I walked around in my old room I saw no difference from ten years ago, except a thick layer of dust. I sit down on my old bed and a plume of dust fills the room, coughing I quickly leave, Elora was asleep in the guest room, my mother was playing with Sauren. Feeling like I needed some fresh air, I decide to go help with the refugees, and get some more information on how to salvage my career, I had after all deserted my post.

"Your reasons for deserting are understandable, regardless we cannot excuse it." Sir Amik said, sifting through some papers.  
"Asgarnia is at war, surely you can make an exception." I say, "I saved the lives of my wife and daughter, surely that must count for something?"  
"Amik remove the stick from your arse." Sir Tiffy says, "We need more soldiers like him, frankly I think a pardon is more than reasonable to reward him for his actions."  
"Sir Tiffy, the rules and regulations must be followed, he deserted, thus he will receive a punishment suitable to his crime."  
"Bah! I remember when you would've scoffed at regulation, give him a chance, he could be a great asset to the fight against Corbinith!" Sir Tiffy says taking a swig of whiskey.  
" _Could_." Sir amik says, writing something down on one of the papers.  
"Sir Amik, if I may, I will not desert my post again, I left because I had a feeling that my family was in danger, I was right, and because of that my son is still alive." I say to the two bickering knights.

Sir Amik sits for a moment considering my words, then quickly glancing through a casualty report, he gets a solemn look on his face.

"Oryxace, you deserted your post, usually the punishment for such actions is life imprisonment, however, considering your actions in Falador, and the current situation with Corbinith, we cannot afford to imprison a capable warrior. We will contact you with your reassignment orders."

Following the fall of Asgarnia surviving forces were reorganized into temporary regiments in order to respond to Corbinith's aggression. I was reassigned to the 12th light infantry regiment 1st brigade group, with orders to help establish defensive positions in northern Misthalin on the border with Corbinith. It meant I would be away from Elora and Sauren for an indefinite amount of time, but I took solace knowing that they were far away from the action this time. 5 days after receiving my new assignment I was shipped to Varrock, then to the northern most border of Misthalin. The border was already heavily fortified, after all they had been at war with Corbinith only just a year ago, and Misthalin was far less trusting than Asgarnia.

Surprisingly Corbinith took no action against Misthalin or Kandarin for 4 months after taking over Asgarnia. This gave Misthalin and Kandarin (the 2 nations sharing a border with Corbinith) ample time to assemble a strong defence. After 4 months the first wave of Corbinith marines began their assault on Misthalin, at the same time Kandarin forces began striking across Corbinith's western border. Ultimately I ended up stationed behind the lines in Varrock, manning a watchtower, honestly I was slightly disappointed, but happy that I had a better chance of surving the conflict. After 3 months of fighting Corbinith broke through Misthalin's lines and took the town of Edgeville west of Varrock, Misthalin and Asgarnian forces deployed along Misthalin's north border pulled back to Varrock.

Corbinith marines began their attack on Varrock on the 15th of April, it took them no less than 5 hours to break the first line of defence. From my post behind the third set of ramparts I watched as beasts half man and half beast ripped through our defenses. We were no match for them, and were force to retreat, it took 5 days for Corbinith to capture Varrock, the lines were pulled back to the northern most regions of Lumbridge. And Kandarin forces were destroyed at the battle of Rellekka, Corbinith's conquest seemed unstoppable, they had superior strategy and soldiers. Until A new technology was implemented for the first time in war, the Gnomes, who had been largely neutral in the previous conflict decided that it was in their best interest to support the side allied against Corbinith.

They introduced a glider that could drop magical explosives over enemy lines, and gather intelligence on enemy troop movements. The implementation of this technology slowed Corbinith's advance into Misthalin, but could not stop it, pretty soon fighting broke out along Lumbridge's north border. Luckily Corbinith was slowing down to strengthen their supply routes, and fighting soon stopped on 4th of July. However the war was far from over, I ended up stationed in defence of the duke of Lumbridge, which meant I was able to visit Elora and Sauren. After 2 months of inactivity Corbinith came forward proposing a truce, the Misthalin, Kandarin, and their allies reluctantly accepted.

The borders of Gielinor were significantly different than they had been before, Corbinith now controlled large sections of Gielinoria, and had Morytania. The truce gave Misthalin and Kandarin a chance to strengthen their defences, and rebuild their shattered armies. 5 months after the truce was signed an envoy arrived from the dwarcen city of Keldagrim proposing the formation of an official alliance between the kingdom of the Dwarves and Misthalin, and her allies. The alliance was quickly agreed to and the dwarves introduced a new technology they had been working on for many years, it was a self-propelled carriage with a Dwarven cannon mounted on top. After 7 months of tense peace Corbinith renewed its assault on Misthalin, only this time we were ready, with the help of the Gnomish Gliders, and the Dwarvish vehicular cannons, we began pushing back the tainted forces of Corbinith.

Corbinith may have made a deal with the devil but we were able to match their unholy power with the force of technological progression. Misthalin territory lost months early was quickly retaken, and the war began to turn around, after 16 months of fighting, territory of the kingdom of Asgarnia began being retaken. Increasingly it looked as though Corbinith was becoming less stable, its mutated soldiers went insane and lashed against everyone, including Corbinithian forces.

"Was that history lesson really necessary?" A patron asked from behind me.  
"Yes, yes it was, because not all of it survives in history books today." I answer downing my glass.  
"Just continue with yer story, I want to hear the end of it." The barkeep says sitting in a chair.

"Sauren has grown quite a lot since the last time you saw him Ory." Elora says to me as Sauren plays with my families cat.  
"I can't believe he's 2 years old already." I say.  
"Looks just like you." Elora replies.  
"This war should be over soon, we should be able to go back to Falador in a few weeks."  
"Speaking of war, I'm sick of having nothing to do here behind the lines, is Asgarnia hiring mercenaries?" Elora asks.  
"I think they'll take anyone until this war is over." I answer, "But I don't want you to risk your life on the frontlines, I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you."  
"Then that's your problem, I'm gonna go back and fight again whether you like it or not."  
"Elora, what about Sauren?" I say.  
"He can stay with your parents, they'd be happy to take him." She replies.  
"Elora please consider what you're saying."  
"Oryx, I've had more than a year to consider them, I want to get back into the action." She says a determined look on her face.  
"Elora, please… please stay here with Sauren, I don't think I could bare to see you wounded again."  
Seeing the look on my face Elora's face softens a little, "No promises." She says after a long silence.

The next word arrived at Lumbridge that Corbinith had been pushed out of Asgarnian, Misthalin, and Kandarin territory. New orders were issued that called for the entire 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 7th infantry brigades to be deployed in an assault against Corbinith. The day before my regiment mobilized, we were all told to write detailed wills, the resistance was expected to be high in Corbinith. Then we were whisked to the front lines, we were going to be supported by a contingent of mobile cannons and _Glombers_, as they come to be called. The assault started on the 5th of November, the cannons were sent in first, they had been outfitted with rune and adamant armoured plating, and fired explosive shells.

"Corbinith forces will have to move to block off our advance, the cannons will take as many as they can before they reach us, then we'll need to slaughter the rest." Sir Vant, my CO, said while peering through a telescope mounted on the self-propelled wagon transporting our unit behind the line of cannons, "Resistance is expected to be high, so be prepared for a bloody battle."  
"This should be interesting." I say aloud.  
"Already is." The soldier next to me says, "Half our unit is pissing themselves the other half is dripping with bloodlust!"  
"Do the Corbinith marines possess cannons like ours?" I ask trying to change the subject.  
"Not that we know of, it looks like they've come to rely heavily upon dark magiks as opposed to the technology we're using." Sir Vant replies.

Just at that moment an explosion ripped through our wagon, Sir Vant was throwed to ground, debris impaled the man next to me, and everyone else dove out of the wagon to the muddy ground. Another explosion ripped up the ground next to the wreck of our wagon, I get to my feet and begin running pulling the others to their feet as I go. At that moment the cannon in front of us fires, the concussive force of the blast is deafening, I slapped my hands to my hears, I feel something wet, as I look at my hands I realize that my ears are bleeding.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Sir Vant yells above the explosions, and shell fire.

Just as he prepares to take cover a sword impales his shoulder, behind him stands a Corbinith marine, I draw my sword and charge. The marine, and his squad don't look horribly mutated like the ones that took over most of Gielinoria, but they were fierce all the same. I managed to get under his defence and sink my sword into his stomach, then throw him back into the mud, I blocked a blow from behind with my sword, then slammed my shield into the figure sending back a few steps. I lunged with my sword, and sank it into his neck, the other members of my squad weren't fairing as well, except one, a female wielding... twin scimitars. The figure danced gracefully upon the battlefield, easily getting around the Corbinith marines defences, I strike down a marine hurtling toward her with an axe.

"Elora, what the hell are you doing here!?" I yell as I twist the arm of a marine with a spear.  
"They offered me a chance to fight, I couldn't turn it down." She says as she blinds a marine through the slits of his helmet.  
"You need to get out of here!" I yell.  
"I can't leave until the job is done!" she yells back.

We hack and slash for about an hour before reinforcements arrive, by that time we're both exhausted, and covered in our opponent's blood, as well as our own sweat. After reinforcements arrive the Corbinith marine's attack is quickly ended, the sky lets loose with rain, nearly half of the assault force was dead or wounded.

"Apparently Corbinith possessed weapons similar to ours." Sir Vant reports to Sir Amik.

A tent had been set up to put together a map of enemy troop deployments, I watched as intelligence officers began putting markers where the heaviest deployments were.

"I realize that, Sir Vant, but we can't stop now, we have no choice but to continue pushing ahead into Corbinith, we've come this far, we can't stop now." Sir Amik says as he stares down the battlefield map.  
"How much longer till we reach the city of Trax?" I ask.  
"If we push ahead we should be in a position to attack Trax in about 8 days." Sir Amik replies, "From there we can prepare an assault force for the attack on the capital of Corbix."  
"Then we should push ahead." I say.  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Sir Vant says, while rubbing his wounded arm.  
"Sir Vant, regardless of what you think we should do, we are going to continue with the assault, we should've destroyed Corbinith 2 years ago when we had the chance, but we can't change the past, thus we must move forward." Sir Amik says looking up from the map.  
"Is this a genocide?" I ask, remembering the strategy meeting from 2 years prior.  
"It doesn't have to be, but if worse comes to worse, the Temple Knights could be called in to… to do what is necessary." Sir Amik says, hesitating as though trying to justify it to himself, "We begin the push to Trax in the morning, I suggest you all get some rest."

The next morning came quickly, my body ached from the fight the day previous, Elora didn't seem to be doing much better. She continued to resist my attempts to convince her to fall back into the rear guard, and eventually I just gave up, silently promising myself to put myself between her and the worst of it. We marched for the next 5 days without incident, on the sixth day we could the city of Trax in the distance, it had harsh towers of obsidian rising and a vicious wall of a black stone lined with spikes. The most glaring feature was the semi-circle of lava surrounding the south gate of the city. The first of _Glombers_ destroyed several of the towers inside of the city, I could only imagine the panic on the inside of the city, suddenly explosions began popping up around the _Glombers_ one of them went down. _Great_, I thought, _they have cannons too_, Sir Vant gave the order to the cannons to open fire, they unleashed a volley of shells along the cities wall, rumble rained down on the cities defenders.

"CHARGE!" Sir Vant yelled.

The mobile cannons began moving forward while continuing to fire at the enemy line, I quickly scale the small trench we had dug to regroup for the attack. A wave of black knights met us half between our position and the cities gate, my movements were sluggish and sloppy, I just barely managed to take down a mace wielder. Elora seemed to be having the same problem, we were both sore from the fight yesterday, and the soldiers we were facing were all fresh from their beds. Suddenly I hear a cry form Elora, I whirl around to see her on the ground holding her side, I roar as I hurtle myself into the man about the strike Elora. He's knocked off his feet, I use my foot to forces his head into the mud, he struggles for a few seconds before going limp.

I drop my sword and shield and pick Elora up, then I run, I don't remember losing my right eye that day, but it happened. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the action, Elora was hurt that's all that mattered, finally I collapse just outside the medical tent behind the lines. Tears and blood are streaming down my face, the medics quickly begin tending to Elora's wounds, one of them quickly bandages my eye. I sit outside the tent waiting for word on Elora's condition, finally one of the medics emerges.

"Is she going to survive?" I ask, my eyes still puffy from crying.  
"It's too early to say, the wound itself is not fatal, but she lost a lot of blood, she might recover she might not." He replies.  
"Can I go in and be with her?"  
"Go ahead, not much we can do now." He says walking away from the medical tent.

I enter quickly, inside the tent Elora's armour sits next to her bed, I sit next to her bed, and cup one of her hands in my own.

"Ory…" She says weakly, "Your eye…"  
"Doesn't matter next to your life."  
"I'm… sorry…"  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've fought harder to protect you." I say, tears rolling down my cheek, "But you're going to be alright, we're going to go back to Falador, you, me, and Sauren, we're going to live a good life…"  
"Ory, don't lie to me… I'm dying aren't I?" Elora says tears rolling down her own cheeks.  
"N-no, you're not going to die, we've have our whole lives ahead of us." I say putting my forehead to her hand.  
"Ory, you need to take care of Sauren…"  
"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" I yell, tears soaking the bandages over my right eye, "You're gonna make it, we're going to be a happy family."  
"Sure… we're going to be a happy family…" Elora says putting her other hand over mine, she smiles.

I didn't realize that she died until the doctor came in to check on her, it never fully registered until they put her body on a cart with the other casualties. On that day I swore to avenge her death, I deserted my unit, again, only this time I was looking for power, the power to destroy Corbinith, and everything that had ever taken something from me. Somehow my unit found me 3 kilometers from the front, Sir Vant told me that were going to help me, we wondered around Corbinith for days looking something to help us win, before we came across a half buried temple dedicated to Saradomin. We approached it, the door was sealed, we couldn't open it.

"There's something in there." I say trying once again to open the doors.  
"Give it up Ory, there's nothing here, it's a wasted effort." Corporal Thomas said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"NO! it's not, there has to be something here…" I say sinking to my knees.  
"Bad news guys, looks like a contingent of mutated marines is headed toward this place, we need to get out of here while we still can." Sir Vant calls from his position as our lookout, "Ory if you want to stay here and die then whatever, but we're going to get out of here before they arrive here."

The rest of squad nods in agreement then starts gathering up their gear, as they leave the massive open cavern where the entrance is situated Sir Vant looks back.

"Good luck Ory."

I sit trying in vain to open the doors, then I just collapse to the ground crying.

"Why have you done this to me Saradomin?" I say, tears falling to the ground, "Why must I suffer?"  
"You don't have to." A figure form behind me says.

I whip around to see a blue figure robed in white with the symbol of Saradomin on his crown, his staff also had the symbol of Saradomin as its head.

"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I am Saradomin, I'm not allowed to be here, but you seems to need my help." Saradomin replies.  
"I thought the gods weren't allowed to come to Gielinor because of Guthix."  
"Normally we aren't allowed here, but an exception has been made for you, because you will have a greater impact on the future than you realize now."  
"HOW!?" I yell, tears beginning to stream down my face again.  
"Do you want power?" Saradomin asks me.  
"Yes." I say between sobs.  
"Then you must sacrifice something."  
"What do I have left to sacrifice?" I say, it takes a moment for me to realize a horrifying possibility, _my son_.  
"You must sacrifice the memory of your existence, so you may be reborn as a new entity." Saradomin says putting his hand over his right eye.  
"Can you bring Elora back to life?" I ask, hope seeping into my reality.  
"Yes, but she will not remember you."  
"That's fine, just so long as she's alive and with Sauren." I say my eyes filling with a new determination.  
"Very well, do you accept?"  
"Yes."

Saradomin removes his right eye, and let's it float to my, now empty, right eye socket, the bandages burn up in an instance, and the eye enters my skull. The next few moments were the most painful I have ever experienced, the eye rewrote my existence, my body went from being mortal to being immortal. I could feel the power surging through me, after the pain subsided I stood, and unleashed my new power, tears streaming down my face.

"So is that why Corbinith vanishes from history?" The bartender says eyes filled with a sense of awe.  
"Yes, I destroyed it, I committed genocide with the power of Saradomin, then I spent the next decade with the Reapers trying to atone for what I had done." I answer pouring the last of the rum into my glass.

The tavern is silent, the anger that had filled the atmosphere had evaporated and in its place was a quiet respect.

"Well I've sat here long enough, I've place to be, and graves to visit." I say standing and strapping my sword to my belt and my shield to my back, "Oh before I forget, I'll take a stein of Asgarnia ale." I say, moving my hand towards my money pouch.  
"Take it free of charge." The bartender says pulling out a bottle of Asgarnian ale, "I like to bottle em' for patrons on the go."

I take the ale, and exit the tavern, the rain had ended, and the sun was shining out on the wet ground. I walked to the eastern most part of Lumbridge, the house I had grown up in was long gone, but over 700 years ago Elora had raised Sauren in it. Her grave was right next to where the house used to be, I had diligently maintained the grave over the centuries. I uncorked the ale, and poured some of it on the tombstone, then took a swig of it before leaning the bottle against the tombstone. I sat in front of it, legs crossed, I placed my hand on the ground, and began crying, like every year, she wouldn't have remember me at the time of her death, anything she may have written rotted away long ago.

"Um, excuse me, sir." A voice from behind says.

I recognized it, _but that's impossible_, I think, standing and turning around to see the figure, standing before me was a person the spitting image of Elora.

"Oryx…" She says putting to hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Elora… how…?" I start to say, before embracing her in my arms.  
"Saradomin… Saradomin wanted to give you something." She says, "He let me remember you then brought me, and Sauren here, to be with you."  
"I've missed you." I say, tears continuing to roll down my face.  
"Mommy, why are you hugging him?" A child says from behind Elora.  
"Sauren…" I mutter, hugging Elora tighter, "I guess some stories do have a happy ending…"

THE END


End file.
